The Yukihara Curse
by AnimeInfection
Summary: Mikan and some of her family are cursed with this. Only the Yukihara knows what some of the children really are. Humans who know of this can run or face the fact. It's their choice... but be warned that your memory can be removed.


**Hey everyone~! This is a new story that I hope you will like! I'm still continuing my other stories, but right now, I feel excited So please enjoy. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Chapter 1

"My dear Mikan, do you really think you can beat me? I am the head of this family, **it'll never be possible**." He whispered icily into her ear, with an evil grin upon his face.

His dark blue eyes glinted viciously, and his purple spiky hair was in messily combed. His sharp features looked at her like she was some kind of special meat that needed to be eaten. With his slim fingers, slightly tracing her apple cheeks, he scraped a very long line across it, making it red and bleed bad.

The 2 people around the room gasped silently, "Akihito, stop." A husky voice demanded right behind them.

Mikan winced quietly, not wanting to make anything worst, she stopped her uncle Shiki from coming closer.

"Shiki, this girl deserves it! How **dare**she question my power?" Akihito slightly smirked and threw the 16 years old brunette across the room, making her land by the fragile door.

The other man quickly stood up and walked over to Mikan, "Shiki, I'll bring Mikan back so Akihito could calm down." He said.

Mikan's uncle nodded his head as the man carefully carried his niece to the car, leaving them two alone.

"You need to give her a break." The brunette man growled darkly at the head of the family. He had enough.

"Why should I? Do you want to end up like Yuka and Izumi?" His dark blue eyes turned into tiny slits as he glared at the man in front of him.

"You make me sick." Shiki spat with venom coming out of his voice, he stood up and walked out of the room, making his way to the car.

"Tangerine… you shouldn't even be born..."

Mikan looked outside of the window and stared at it lifelessly. She still felt the harsh sting coming from her left cheek, which is now covered in plaster.

That man, that man who had made her family's life miserable is the head of the family. He was the god of the terrible curse that had been bestowed upon her loved ones. Of course it wasn't his fault that he was the head, but it was this terrible legend that the Yukihara's held.

Every time a lucky, well in this situation it would be cursed, Yukihara is born they have a power of one. There are only a few people and they turn into monsters. Monsters that should be kept in a cage, but well enough, Akihito decided to let them be free, with a price of course.

The price was that none of the members of the family cannot fall in love with a mere human anymore, because if you do, you and your love will be severely punished by the head, which could lead to death or slavery, long ago they would usually allow Yukihara's to fall in love with humans, but since it's Akihito, they had no choice but to agree.

The only way to be bore a child is that if your lover was accepted by the head or if you open his heart. It seems impossible, but it is the only two ways.

"Mikan, are you sure you're alright?" Shiki asked as she snapped out of her trance. She smiled at the mirror and nodded.

"You do know you have got it the easiest than the rest right? You're a shape-shifter that could only transform when you get nervous or when you just want to. The others only get to transform into one body if they are touched with water or any other liquid." Shigure pointed out as Shiki agreed with him.

"Yeah, yeah, are we there yet?" She asked ignoring them both. Soon enough the car's tires screeched into a rough stop.

"Now we are. Good luck once again Mikan. Shigure's going to pick you up." The brunette man waved as Mikan opened the car door, jumped out and ran inside the huge yellow gates of the big school.

"Awwhh~! But I've got to finish my documents~!" The young man whined like a little child. Seriously, does he have no shame?

Shiki started driving once again, heading home with a whiny Shigure in the back seat. "Face it. You just want to mess about and prank you assistant."

"Maybe~… Maybe not~!"This man should learn how to act his age.

"By the way, what kind of surprise did you give her?" Shiki asked curiously.

"Se-cr-et." Shigure chuckled; the teenage girl is going to be really surprised.

As Mikan ran through the huge halls of her school, she finally reached her class, 8-B.

Slamming the door open, she met with a big bullet coming her way. Even though she could easily dodge this, she chose not to because that's what her fake character is about.

"Itai… Hotaru~! I. Missed. You~!" Mikan jumped at her best friend, the famous inventor, Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru had soft short raven hair and amethyst glowing eyes. She was the cousin of THE Natsume Hyuuga. Hotaru was very protective of Mikan because she was her best friend. Even if it didn't seem like it, she really loved Mikan, sisterly way.

Hotaru and Mikan met when they were at Elementary. Back then Mikan was still the cheerful girl she knows and deeply cared about. They used to do everything together, and they still do.

"B-A-K-A, get off me. Class is starting." She bluntly said as she ripped Mikan off.

"Awwww, Ok!" The cheerful brunette said sadly, and sat on her seat, beside Natsume, whom she badly hated.

"Hello everyone~," Their teacher greeted them as he walked through the door, wearing one of his ridiculous outfits again. Mikan sighed and asked herself can this school get any weirder?

"Today we have new students!" This claimed everyone's interest.

"Come in!" As everyone looked at the door, two handsome 17 year old boys appeared.

The one on the right was small, about a girl's height and he looked like a cute elementary schooler. He had blonde messy hair which was hidden under a sailor hat and caramel happy eyes.

The one on the left was a tall handsome fella, with oddly black and white hair. His eyes were blazing green and grey. He looked very mature, like a year older. He seemed like the silent stoic type.

The two pair of eyes scanned the room and stopped at a brunette haired girl who was looking at them with her eyes almost saying, 'What the hell are you guys doing here?'

"This one on the right is Akio Yukihara, and this one on the left is Haruo Yukihara, please treat them nicely, free period!" He waved as he twirled out to the staff room leaving a quiet class.

"Mikan-chan!" Akio suddenly cheered, snapping everyone out of the silent atmosphere.

They watched as the blonde boy jumped to Mikan's seat and hugged her crazily.

The air around them seemed to be getting hotter, as a raven haired boy was glaring at the new guy who just hugged Mikan. Did that dude want a death penalty?

In Gakuen Alice, everyone knew that if you mess with Natsume Hyuuga, his friends, especially Mikan, or his manga, you will die. Obviously those two don't know that.

"Akio, what are you guys doing here?" Mikan asked softly, hugging the blonde boy back, which made the raven haired boy glare harder and grit his teeth.

"We got sent here by Shigure. He said it'll be good if someone you knew well was here." Haruo patted her head caringly.

Those two are going to hell soon enough.

"Shigure? That idiot." Mikan sighed; he was going to get a lecture later.

"Mikan is there something you haven't told me?" Hotaru's eye brow lifted elegantly.

Uh-oh… Busted, "Erm, well they are my… Cou- Childhood friends." She stuttered nervously. Great she's now nervous.

Feeling some power in her gut, she ran out of the classroom, much to everyone's shock and walked in to the girl's toilet, not forgetting to lock it before she transformed into a cat.

"Great, why does it have to be a cat? That damn Shigure!" Mikan meowed.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Mikan, its Haruo and Akio! Open up. Did you already transform?" Haruo asked worriedly through the door.

The white cute kitty meowed loudly, letting the other two know she transformed into a cat.

"Jump out the window and meet us in the top floor." Akio said, and Mikan took no time to waste, tying her clothes around her neck then jumping out of the window.

Little did she know her life was going to get more exciting than it already is!

**Hehehehe, hope everyone liked it~!**** Please review!**


End file.
